


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Heel!Becky

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [61]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNING THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Original Female Character(s), Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader, Becky Lynch/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 8





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Heel!Becky

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

 _Heel!Becky doesn’t really care too much about cuddles after sex, she’ll just_ _lay next to you with smirking to herself as she reminisces on all the dirty things she’s done to you._

 _Sometimes she’ll surprise you by hugging you for like a minute or so, and kiss your forehead, then she’ll roll off of you, or push you off of her._ **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Her favourite body part of hers is everything. Though she knows her mouth and fingers cause you to writhe and tremble at her touch._

_Her favourite body part of yours has to be your lips, they are just so kissable. She fucking loves it when you eat her out though. She won’t tell you this but when you bite your lip it turns her own._

**  
****C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_She likes it when you cum on her fingers or in her mouth/tongue and she’ll do the same with you, cum in your mouth. Tongue and on your fingers._

_“You like how I taste you, dirty little whore.” She growled, gripping your hair tight, as you licked her clean, obediently nodding your head, which made her smirk cockily._

_“Cum you dirty little whore.” She demanded as you let out a moan, gripping the bed sheet as you released your juices onto her tongue/or/fingers._

_“You taste delicious.” She hummed._ **  
****D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _She doesn’t really have any dirty secrets, if she wants to do something dirty then she will do it on you. There is no stopping her._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

 _Heel!Becky is THE MAN, she knows what she is doing, she knows how to pleasure you,_ _she’s picked up a few tricks along the way._ **  
****F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

_69ing. Doesn’t matter which one of you is sitting on ones face whether it is her face you are sitting on or her sitting on your face. Might as well eat each other out at the same time, double the pleasure._

__

_Doggy style._ She uses a strap on with this, she likes this position because she can grip your hair and pull it back to her as she fucks you with the dildo, she gets to choke you to and push your head against the bedsheets as she fucks you, telling you how much of a little whore you are and how she’s THE MAN and no man or women could ever make you cum like she can make you cum. **  
****G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _No goofiness for Heel!Becky she’s serious when she is fucking you._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _She keeps it well trimmed. Though she doesn’t really care._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _She’ll hold your hand sometimes but that’s about it, this is Heel!Becky. The sweet, caring, goofy Becky you know is dead._ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

_She doesn’t masturbate, very rarely she prefers you to please her._

_Though if you aren’t there she will think of you as she fingers herself._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink_

_Bondage kink_

_Sensation play_

_Dom_

_Spanking_

_Hair pulling_

_Degrading {she really likes to call you her little whore}_

**  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

 _Becky will fuck you anywhere, if she wants you, she will take you anywhere. In the locker room, the shower, in a bed, on the couch, on the table, in the pool, in the car, on the beach, in a hallway, at the performance center, in a hotel, you name it, she’ll even fuck you when she is all sweaty and bloody._ **  
****M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Mostly when she is still riled up from her matches, she will blow off some steam on you. Though you do motivate her, you alone are a turn on. Especially when you bite your lip._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Threesomes, your hers and hers only. Heel!Becky does not share, and if you ask her for a threesome or suggest it damn are you in for it._

_“Is the man not enough for your needs?” she asked, glaring at you, as she pinned you against the wall, pinning her body against yours_

_“i-I just thought y-you might-.” You stuttered out, only for her to interrupt you._

_“No one can make you feel the way I do baby, and it looks like I have to show you that no one can fuck you like I can, that no one can make you feel the way that I make you feel.” she growled…_ **  
****O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_She likes giving and receiving._

_Though she’s kind of more into giving since she likes it when you boost her ego, praising her and moaning her name as she eats you out/ fingers you.. Though she doesn’t mind you eating her out or fingering her, she’s cool with both._  
**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Heel!Becky is fast and rough._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

 _She loves them, like I said_ _in location if she wants you she will take you anywhere.  
_**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

 _She takes a lot of risks, she’s not afraid to experiment with you and she’s not afraid to get caught by someone either…_ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

 _She lasts for about_ _four rounds before she gets tired. She’ll only stop when she is getting sleepy or you are passed out._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

 _Dildos, strap on,_ _vibrators, handcuffs, restraints, and so on, she adds to the collection._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

 _Heel!Becky is a huge tease. A couple of times, she_ _has pleasured you then stopped denying you of an orgasm, then she’d start teasing you again. She loves it when you whine for her to let you cum or do more. She’ll kiss every part of your body but avoids your pussy._

_If you tease her though, then you are in for a long night._  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Heel!Becky is loud as fuck, she is either swearing_ _or saying dirty things to you while moaning your name. You are nowhere near as loud as she is. But you’re pretty loud with your moaning._ **  
****W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Becky glared at you from across the cafeteria as you continued to chat with Renee, oblivious to the looks Becky was giving you none the less the looks she was giving to Renee. Becky’s grip on the fork tightened, as she saw Renee’s eyes linger on you for way too long, she looked like she was about to kiss you in Becky’s eyes and she was not having that.

She quickly got up abruptly marching over to you, grabbing your forearm and pulling you away from the conversation you were having with Renee.

You let out a gasp while Renee looked completely confused.

Becky dragged you into her locker room, pushing you down roughly onto the small sofa.

“I think I should show you who you belong to.” She growled, you tried to get up, only to be pushed back down again.

“Beck, Renee is married, and I’m pretty sure she’s not into girls, or me.” You tried to reason with Becky.

“You didn’t see the look she gave you.” Becky growled, climbing on top of you.

You were about to say something but Becky stopped you.

“Oh, no no no you’re not defending her, she can’t make you feel the way I do, once I’m done with you, you won’t even remember her name, much less your own name, the only name you will remember is the man’s name.” she growled.

Becky pressed her lips against yours roughly, grabbing your hands and pinning them above your head.

“I’m going to fuck you into oblivion.” She growled against your lips, grinding her body against yours…

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Becky is normal down there. Everything is in the right place._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

 _Pretty high, especially when she is angry and jealous it skyrockets through the roof._ **  
****Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Heel!Becky pretty much falls asleep when she is tired, she doesn’t wait for you to fall asleep._


End file.
